Justice & Redemption
by oxkishu
Summary: The Shimada brothers have moved to America, meaning they have to transfer schools. Genji seems to enjoy his sweet new life but Hanzo wasn't having any of it. Although, Jesse McCree, the school's badass, teaches him everything. Along the way, they feel this.. connection between them... More than friends perhaps? Story includes main ship: McHanzo - McCree x Hanzo


WARNING: This is in a Highschool AU, please understand that! The characters all belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Enjoy! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ

* * *

[The Shimada Bros. Residence]

Hanzo felt the urge to wake up and get out of his bed as quick as possible before his body sinks in the comfortable mattress that he was not used to. Back in Japan, he had a pretty solid bed while this new one was thick and quite pleasant.

They had to move to America because their father had transferred jobs. He was a very busy man which led Hanzo in charge of the house seeing that he's the eldest son.

Hanzo made his way to the washroom and immediately removed his clothes to take a shower.

Ever since they moved, Genji became less social with his Hanzo because of his "busy career" as he likes to call it. But in reality, Genji was just streaming him playing some shooter games with his online friends which he'll meet today at their new school.

Hanzo didn't know anyone at the school, he was never the social kid like his junior brother. He was just the senior that everyone would avoid.

Hanzo immediately snapped out of his deep thoughts and got dressed. He wore a dark grey hoodie over his white tank top accompanied with black fit jeans. He made his way to Genji's room to roughly shake him awake.

"Nantekotta i?! (What the hell?!)" The green haired teen yelled out.

Hanzo walks away and goes downstairs not giving any shits.

In the kitchen now. He grabs the lunches that Pa made them last minute and stuffed them in their bags. Genji makes his way to the kitchen wearing a white tee with orange highlights.

"That didn't take long- did you even shower, brother?" Hanzo asked with a revolted expression.

Genji didn't reply, he was texting a friend with excitement on his face.

Hanzo sighed, "I guess not.."

 _Why am I even trying?_

They still had 10 minutes before leaving. Hanzo grabbed his blue bag and stuffed all his school supplies in. As the older brother, he also checked if Genji had everything he needed.

At the doorway, Genji stared at his brother for a good 10 seconds.

"Turn around, Ani" He attached a metal necklace with two silver dog tags on it. Genji looks at him with an expression saying 'I'm so proud of myself'.

Hanzo recognized that face immediately and so he rolled his eyes. "Yukō, Ani. (Let's go, brother.)".

They took a 2 minute walk to their bus stop without saying a word to each other. Suddenly, Genji started hopping and waving to someone, a girl. She looks his age, long dark brown hair and.. face paint on her cheeks? Genji ran to her to give her a big hug.

The girl squeals"Genjiii! So glad to meet you in person!

"You too, Hanaaa!"

"Is this your brother?!" She stared at Hanzo from down to upwards. "And you say your the hot one." She teased Genji and giggled.

"Hanzo Shimada.." He bowed.

 _Shit.. why did I bow?!_

She smiled "Hana Song, pleasure to meet ya!"

Before they could start up a conversation, the bus arrived. Great timing because Hanzo wasn't feeling up for chatting.. He never does.

Hanzo decided to sit at the very back of the bus since no one was there. Giving this was a 40 minute ride, he got out his sketchbook and finished up his latest drawing.

He could hear Genji's laugh coming from the front of the bus. He seems to be enjoying his new American life. But Hanzo, he frowned to the thought of leaving his 'real home'.

The bus stops and everyone gets up and out of the transport to head to school.

They enter and there are crowds of people lining up to get their new schedules. He decides to keep an eye on Genji while waiting in line. Seeing him meet more of his internet friends made Hanzo sigh.

His brother was the only person Hanzo was comfortable enough to talk to, knowing him all his life obviously. When he finally got his schedule, he went to the senior hallway to find his locker.

While finally getting his locker opened, he hears a loud call.

"Look out!" A man runs pass him as if there was a tsunami heading his way.

Suddenly, time seems to have slowed down in Hanzo's point of view. The running man wore a flannel with jeans which were assisted by a belt. He had long slightly curved hair with some pretty mean-looking sideburns.

He sees a buff man running after him. "I am NOT done with you, McCree!" The strong man yelled.

'McCree' started laughing his ass off while turning to another hallway.

Hanzo watches him go in complete shock.

"Typical Jesse, always heading straight to danger.." A girl tells her friends.

His heart stops as he feels a burning sensation coming from his cheeks. The bell rings, bringing him back to reality. He checks his schedule.

 _Chemistry - Class 23.._

He makes his way to class while repeating that man's name over and over in his head. 'McCree'.. The name brought a smirk on his face.


End file.
